


come back... be here

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [24]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Airports, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Goodbyes, Light Angst, Romance, Short One Shot, sakura going away to study abroad huhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: they once talked about this when the nights were long and their thoughts were loud—which do you prefer: leaving or the one being left—and they have both said that they prefer the one being left; because they can't leave each other.now, here she is in the arms of her lover and saying her goodbye.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Kudos: 10





	come back... be here

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was too short because this is when the news of folklore came out and i WAS LOSING MY SHIT AND I AM STILL NOT OVER

_**this is falling in love in the cruelest way / this is falling for you, and you are world's away / new york, be here / but you're in london and i break down / coz it's not fair that you're not around** _

_\- come back...be here, taylor swift (red deluxe edition)_

* * *

isn't it the worst feeling? missing someone whose arms are around you?

it's four in the morning and sakura has been awake for more than 24 hours now. she has spent these hours with sasuke because in a few minutes, she will be finally leaving the country.

this is falling in love in the cruelest way indeed. loving sasuke uchiha is never easy, but it never feels difficult at the same time. it's just natural, second nature; an unconscious habit sakura has done for as long as she can remember. but now that time and distance would be their greatest hurdle so far in their relationship, she can't help but worry.

they once talked about this when the nights were long and their thoughts were loud—which do you prefer: leaving or the one being left—and they have both said that they prefer the one being left; because they can't leave each other.

now, here she is in the arms of her lover and saying her goodbye.

"you got everything you need?" she hears sasuke murmur against her neck. she nods in answer on his chest.

"you will call me once you get off the plane?" he asks again and in response, she nods for the second time.

there's a slight pause and the tightening of his arms around her waist before he exhales his last question on her skin, "will you miss me?"

sasuke asked it in that voice when she first heard him say he's in love with her—with shy admittance and a silent surrender. it suddenly takes her back to that moment and she can't help but get choked up from the memories. she doesn't want him to hear the crack in her voice so she keeps on nodding her head earlier, but he deserves to hear it.

he deserves to know that missing him will be an understatement; that missing him will feel like a limb would be cut off from her body once she gets on the plane; that missing him will be carving her heart from the inside and letting her bleed to death.

missing him will be every single waking moment until they see each other again.

sakura untangles her arms around him and looks up to see his sad eyes. she gently takes his face in her hands and tiptoes to reach his lips with her own. she kisses him softly and she feels sasuke kissing her back with the same gentleness and quiet. her arm is hooked around his neck and she breaks their kiss for a moment to breathe her answer on his lips.

"every day. more than you'll ever know."

this time it's sasuke who kisses her first, desperate and a little lonelier than before. they faintly hear the announcement of her flight being called but it only makes him kiss her harder, hold her tighter, love her longer. she pushes back with her own passion and there are tears in the corner of her eyes spilling out.

when they part, their heads are still pressed together. she sees his nose a bit red from his own shed tears and his eyes are still closed. he inhales deeply, and releases it just as deep afterward. she continues to watch in the circle of his arms.

her eyes trace the features of his face as she speaks, "it's only 4 years, sasuke-kun. once i graduate, i can finally fulfill my promise to you."

sakura holds her breath as sasuke finally opens his eyes and looks at her. she feels it in her heart that he still remembers her vow to him when they were 13, when they didn't know the concept of building a family yet, as young as they were.

_"i get my degree, and i'll marry you. we can live with a cat and a dog somewhere nice for a year or two, and then i'll even give you a baby if you want!"_

and he knows that she will always remember his.

_"alright, then i will get my degree as well and ask you. you're not allowed to say no. and i want not just a baby, okay? i want babies. like me and itachi-nii."_

that was 5 years ago; and in 4 years' time, they can finally do it. they will.

he gives her a small smile and kisses her forehead, "you better."

she walks through the gates and when she looks back at him, she can already see the longing in the way he waves his hand slightly. in the glass wall that separates them, she can see the glimmer in his tear-stained cheeks, and the unsaid feelings of his heart.

_"come back... be here."_

_i will, sasuke-kun,_ she promises silently. she blows him a kiss and mouths her silent i love you. sakura takes a picture in her mind when he mouths back his.

the walk towards the plane that will take her away from him for a few years still stings. but when she thinks about what she will be coming home to, she knows she will be okay. they will be okay.

4 years may be a long time, but not to a heart that loves true; and their love is the truth they will keep holding onto until they can hold each other again.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
